


Rainbow Reliance

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Why not? [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Just a fun little snippet from Gou perspective of the second episode. As my senior before me stated, it seemed wrong not to ship it.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Why not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 258





	Rainbow Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the first time in 25 years they gave him better chemistry with a new character then his gosh darn Pikachu. Finally the Pikashipper in me can relent, I have new amo to work with. Not that I’m out of amo for platonic Pikashipping, but still.

When Gou set out that morning, hunting down his fateful encounter, he was expecting it to be a legendary. Expecting the grand, epic power his radars were showing him to be a big life changing event. What he wasn’t expecting however was a pair of honey eyes and a smile like sunshine to great him on the back of the LUGIA he’d been chasing. 

Jumping onto a Lugia might have been a bad idea. He wasn’t weak by any means, keeping up with Pokémon to study them took a bit of leg muscle. He’d never really put a ton of time into weight lifting however and in that moment he regretted it. He may have been able to propel himself onto the Lugia’s back but it was useless if he couldn’t pull himself up and just fell to his death in the ocean below.

Lucky for him the other kid was there. He watched in amazement as the kid crawled his way up the Lugia’s leg, getting onto his back with ease. Then the kid turned his attention Gou’s way, pulling him up as well. That managed to wind the kid, but that he could do it at all was amazing. Especially since not once did he displace the Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. 

Once Gou regained his breathing though, his attention focused elsewhere, the other kid temporarily forgotten. He immediately started analyzing the amazing Pokémon he had gotten the opportunity to catch a ride on. The movement of its fins, the texture of its scales, it was all new data not only to Gou but to the scientific community in general. He had to collect everything he could! 

While he was focused on that though, he did notice the other kid having fun. Just playing around and talking to the Lugia, almost like he thought it would respond. It did in a way, flying up to show them a view from the sky, then down to the ocean below. It broke the sea with a Hydro Pump, cushioning their entrance into the water. 

The sight from the ocean hole, the rainbow it created, it was truly spectacular. Just as breathtaking though, Gou noticed, was the amazed smile of the boy next to him. He was just distracted enough by it not to notice them entering the water until it had settled around him. 

As he was holding on and holding his breath though, the other kid nudged him. He opened his eyes in wonder at the sight of the water Pokémon around him. He was so glad his phone was waterproof, taking it out to get a recording of not only the Pokémon, but the sudden change in Lugia’s fin movements. 

A Seadra’s approach surprised him, startling the last bit of air out of his lungs. Just as he was choking though Lugia rose to the surface, allowing him to gasp in the much needed air.

“That was close...” Gou gasped out.

“But you know, meeting so many different Pokémon is the best!” The other kid responded, giving off the most enchanting, innocent smile. 

It was such a blunt, simple view of this astonishing experience Gou couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re quite the character!” 

“What, really?” He asked, seemingly surprised by the observation. 

Gou just grinned. “I accept.”

“Accept what?”

“Accept you as my friend!”

“What’s that about?” He laughed, but didn’t deny it.

And as they finally introduced themselves formally and Gou jumped back from Pikachu’s pranking spark, he couldn’t help but feel elated. A friend. He hadn’t set out looking for one, hadn’t thought he needed anyone new to achieve his goal. Just looking at this boy though he knew he’d be an essential part of his life moving forward. He’d found a rival, a friend, someone he could depend on when things were rough. Someone who understood his big dream and had one just as big to match. This kid was the fateful encounter today, not Lugia. He didn’t realize exactly how much until they were talking to the professors though.

While Gou had been recording, studying the details of the Pokémon they’d encountered, Ash had been noticing something else. He noticed the Pokémon’s emotions, their responses. While Gou had been seeing a specimen, Ash had seen a person, and had therefore noticed when they TALKED to them! He now had someone better at social interaction to work with, someone who could pick up the big personal details while Gou focused on the minute delicate ones. while Gou had thought he’d hitched a ride on the Lugia, Ash had realized that the Lugia had GIVEN them a ride. The difference that made going forward, to how the research was treated, was astronomical. 

So when Ash was offered a dorm in the lab, Gou immediately decided to stay as well. It didn’t matter that he lived close enough to not need dorm housing. Ash was here, so from now on, so was he. He didn’t know why yet, but he knew staying with Ash was the natural thing to do. Trusting his instincts was more of Ash’s thing, but in this one instance, he wanted to as well. 

At the end of the night, after he’d turned down his starter, they wrestled for the top bunk. He shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when ash won, pinning him down on his back. After all, he did pull them both up on Lugia that morning. Gou laughed though, grinning up at him.

“The two of us will always be together from now on, right?”

Ash blinked, then grinned. “The three of us, silly. Don’t forget Pikachu!” 

“I’d never.” Gou responded, accepting his hand up as Ash got off him.


End file.
